Love Song
by Prii
Summary: One shot. Ele disse todas as doces palavras que ela ansiava ouvir. Ela acreditou.


**Love Song** - (Sara Bareiles)

.

.

" **I learned the hard way**

**That they all say things you want to hear**

**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you**

**And your twisted words, your help just hurts**

**You are not what I thought you were**

**Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you**

**Made me think that I need this too. ****"**

" Eu aprendi da forma difícil

Que eles todos dizem coisas que você quer ouvir

E meu coração pesado afunda bem debaixo de você

E suas palavras deturpadas, sua ajuda só magoa

Você não é o que eu pensei que fosse

Olá para o abandono

Convenceu-me a te agradar

Fez-me pensar que eu preciso disso também."

* * *

Ela se esqueceu de lembrar que haveria de esquecê-lo; e nessa sua vil insistência de mantê-lo guardado e por perto, acabara por se esquecer e não conseguia mais se encontrar.

Se não fosse triste e irônico, se arriscaria a considerar belo e digno daqueles contos que o bem vence o mal pelo simples fato do amor se valer de uma força sobrenatural – contos de fadas; besteira.

Mas não é; nunca fora. Tal como uma bolinha solitária é tragada quando se levanta a tampa que apreendia a água na banheira, fora drenada. Drenada violentamente para a realidade. Era um pássaro exótico e cortaram-lhe as asas.

Encontrava-se sentada, com os braços apertando os joelhos, a cabeça baixa, olhos cerrados e a boca perdida murmurando palavras sem nexo, talvez fossem pedidos vãos de socorro, talvez não. Relutava em permanecer assim como se tal ato tivesse o dom de dissipar essa aura negra que a tristeza e confusão emanavam.

Mas estranhamente não sentia o chão gelado do mármore branco, como deveria estar a sentir. Não que fosse de fato mudar algo, o gelo brotara na alma da própria púbere. Mas... agora, com um leve retorno da memória e um levantar tímido da cabeça e olhos, entrou em seu campo de visão sua real condição.

O som de uma música impetuosa tocava, apesar da desconhecida procedência. Um quarto que por motivos nada alegres não andava tão limpo e calmo como já fora antes. Havia coisas espalhadas pelo chão, roupas caras e bonitas, sapatos coloridos e elegantes e pequenos objetos que qualquer garota adora, estão caídas negligentemente, fora do lugar.

Jamais fora assim, jamais deixaria chegar aquele aspecto imperdoável. Sacrilégio.

Ela era incapaz de aceitar de tal forma, que seu único lugar, estivesse daquela maneira. Apesar de que o sentia responder o porquê da bagunça generalizada. Seu coração afirmava tudo o que acontecerá por ali, mesmo que lhe fosse ordenado esquecer, enterrar. Era como se algo fosse explodir dentro de seu peito. Uma dor insuportável. Um dor que jamais imaginara sentir.

Em plena primavera, jamais choraria e muito menos ficaria no quarto daquela forma. Suja e mal tratada, sentia um rancor, uma angústia. Já não era mais a menina pequena, que cuidou sempre das próprias coisas com um cuidado especial. Crescera, e pela primeira vez, provaste do amor.

O amor que às vezes machuca as pessoas boas e de corações puros. Gostava de um rapaz, que há pouco tempo conhecerá. Um moço alto e galanteador, com cabelos maiores que o julgado sensato e olhos de uma cor exuberante que lhe fizeram perder qualquer noção de sensatez. Um moço que adorava fazer as meninas da escola de namoradinhas, e depois insinuar coisas imperdoáveis das pobres moças. Inuyasha. Esse era seu nome.

Talvez nem todas fossem santas, mais o rapaz nunca foi santo, adorava acabar com o coração e com a reputação das pobres moças.

Exatamente o que ocorreu com ela, e tudo parecia se acabar. Para Kagome, o mundo parecia estar somente em suas costas, e sabia que jamais poderia ter sua reputação limpa novamente. Nada voltaria a ser como antes, e aquilo doía.

Existia uma alta critica em si mesma, sentindo-se culpada por ser tão boba, a ponto de cair nos braços, de um idiota. Aquele que segundos atrás estava deitado na sua cama, com ela em seus braços.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**Oii :D**

**Tudo bem povo?**

**O porquê dessa fanfic? Bem, eu achei um antigo rascunho com a idéia central da fanfic que eu julgava ter perdido e me deu um lapso enquanto eu ouvia a música 'Love Song' da Sara Bareiles, e eu resolvi escrever uma one shot. Nunca havia escrito uma e estava curiosa no que poderia vir a sair.**

**Nada muito diferente do habitual, uma história bem comum, um moço galanteador, com intenções não muito boas, que tem um relacionamento com uma moça ingênua que acreditou em suas belas palavras e em suas promessas de que com ela tudo seria diferente, que ela era especial. É, apenas belas palavras e promessas mesmo.**

**Então, ficou bom? Espero que sim, se alguém comentar eu vou ficar tão feliz! – mesmo sendo para dizer que fico horrível, afinal críticas são sempre bem-vindas!**

**Beeijo :)**


End file.
